


Elizabeth 3rd's Fancy Feast™

by PleaseAndThankYou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Daddy Kink, F/M, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseAndThankYou/pseuds/PleaseAndThankYou
Summary: After a long, stressful day at work Jumin Han needs some way to unwind. Luckily for him, he has Elizabeth 3rd to help him out. ; )





	Elizabeth 3rd's Fancy Feast™

Jumin arrived at his apartment completely exhausted from his day at work. He slowly stripped off his suit jacket and hung it aside. He sighed deeply, desperately needing some kind of release. Suddenly he heard a soft mewl coming from the living room.

"The perfect distraction..." He mumbles softly to himself as he began to saunter towards the sound that led him to seeing none other than his precious Elizabeth 3rd. There she lay, her beautiful satin white fur glistening in the light and her vibrant blue eyes staring up at him. Jumin couldn't believe he was blessed woth something so beautiful in his life. He kneels down to stretch a hand out towards the kitten's head, a soft smile gracing his features. "How would you like to help me get rid of my stress?"

Elizabeth 3rd let out a seductive purr. Her icy eyes darkening with lust. She slowly rolled onto her back and left herself completely exposed to her master. "Oh Elizabeth... My eyes never tire of your beauty"

Without any hesitation, Jumin's gloved hands trailed down Elizabeth's soft stomach just shy of reaching her precious jewel. A shaky sigh left his lips as he felt his pants tightening, his free hand quickly moving to palm at his crotch to try to relieve it. "I swear, Elizabeth, no woman has ever made me feel the way you make me feel."

Jumin looked into his lover's eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion. "Oh Elizabeth... If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to last." He smirked at his alabaster goddess. His mouth trailed down to her moist little pearl. He let his hot breath tease her and she purred in excitement. "I'm ready for my Fancy Feast™"

As Jumin flicks his tongue against Elizabeth's pearl, he couldn't help but grow harder atvthe sound of her pleasured mewls. He knew he wasn't going to last but he knew he wanted to feel her hot insides around his hard cock. He quickly pulls away while simultaneously unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. "I think it's time for me to pet a different kind of pussy."

Jumin gently grabbed Elizabeth 3rd's sides. He lifted her to his lips. "Are you ready for me? Are you ready for daddy's cock little pet?" Elizabeth 3rd closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Her paws opening and closing begging for her master to please her. Jumin chuckled to himself. "Beg for me." He lowered her against his hard member. He could feel her warmth hitting him in his most sensitive spot. "Oh my God..." 

All the stress seemed to melt away from his body the second he felt Elizabeth's velvet walls rubbing his cock. A heavy groan falls from his lips as he slowly drags her up and down his cock, slowly quickening his pace as Elizabeth's mewls began to grow louder in volume. "You're taking daddy so well kitten. I always knew you were such a good girl." 

Jumin played with her ears softly with one hand as he used the other to bounce her up and down his cock. "Are you enjoying yourself sweetie? You like daddy's cock ramming against your pretty pink insides?" Elizabeth meowed louder, it almost sounded like she was screaming his name. "Oh f-fuc-" He felt Elizabeth 3rd's walls tightening around his member. He quickly spun her around his cock in one swift motion. One gloved hand holding her by the tail and the other on her head as he thrusted deeper. 

Sweat began to collect at Jumin's forehead as the strenuous activity was beginning to take a toll on him. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't register the door slamming open and an annoyingly familiar voice calling out for 'his Elly'. The lit of his stomach began to tighten as he could feel himself growing closer and closer to release. It was soon cut short once he heard a scream and he quickly turned his head toward the sound to see a familiar red head with his jaw all the way down to the floor. "J-Jumin? What the hell are you doing with Elly?!" 

Jumin didn't have the intention to ruin his release because of some peasant. He closed his eyes and focused only on his pleasure . He continued to ram into Elizabeth's tight opening until he felt himself melt into her. He pumped every drop of his warm seed into her little cat cunt, and groaned at the feeling to pure ecstasy. He slowly slid her off his cock and walked over to Luciel. He closed his mouth with one swift gesture. "Luciel I'm going to need you to leave" 

"W...What the fuck??!"

"Do you know why I call her Elizabeth 3rd?" The hacker's eyes widened in fear and disgust. 

"She always makes me cum three times"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually write this my two friends did. They goin to hell and so am i.


End file.
